Things That Matter
by ayesis
Summary: Kurt goes missing and it's Finns fault. Kurt WHUMP. FURT bromance. Eventual KLAINE. First GLEE fic. Set after S2. Some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first Glee fanfiction. I've been writing a script but that's just for fun so... that doesn't count. Lol._

_**Summary:**__Kurt and Finn have an argument. Finn will soon wish he never said what he did. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of the characters, actors, any mentioned songs, etc..._

_This chapter is just like, a prologue. So it's short...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kurt's POV<em>

Normally I would just ignore such things. Normally the jocks verbal abuse was easy to take and just as easy to brush off. Not this time. Why? Well because the jock hurling abuse at me was supposed to be a friend – at the very least. Normally, Finn Hudson stuck up for me and was nice to me. Apparently he didn't feel like being that person today. I was both surprised and not all at the same time. You know that saying 'people change'… yeah well I'm starting to doubt that. Clearly all jocks are the same whether ex-crush or step-brother. I had to admit, Finn looked horrified. The look on his face would have been amusing had the situation not been so dire.

"K-Kurt I-," he cut himself off, and I was pleased. I didn't want to hear it and he knew it. Despite his sudden silence, his face was still a right picture, "…oh God, Kurt I-,"

I didn't give him a chance to try and defend himself and interrupted him with a swift, "Shut up!"

Finns mouth was open to reply but nothing came out. He stood in stunned – or appalled – silence. I had stumbled backwards after his words as though his assault had been physical not verbal. Finn took a cautious step towards me but I lifted a hand and he stopped immediately. I took several deep breaths and straightened up before turning away from him. I wanted to shout at him – to rant and rave like I bloody well deserved to – so badly but I just couldn't bring myself to do it to him. I couldn't say anything, spiteful or otherwise. Instead I moved towards the stairs, one step at a time. Before I knew it I was rushing up them and barging through a door.

I hadn't registered picking up my car keys until I was struggling to get it in the lock, down right forgetting the remote locking. I half expected Finn to suddenly appear and start laughing at my ridiculous mistake, but he didn't. I wasn't sure if I was happy or disappointed when I glanced over my shoulder and didn't see him at all. I finally managed to unlock my car and scrambled inside, pushing the key into the ignition. A moment later and Finn and his slurs were fading in the rear-view mirror.

Damn him.

* * *

><p><em>Finn's POV<em>

Kurt's face had paled, his blue eyes were blown wide and he looked completely shocked. I couldn't really blame him. I'm sure I looked somewhat similar – at least my expression. Obviously I looked nothing like Kurt. Not that there was nothing wrong with the way Kurt looked – if you were a girl… or, you know… gay. That look… it was like watching my Mom's face when I told her I'd failed yet another test at school. I might not be the sharpest knife in the block but I knew that look. Disappointment. Kurt was disappointed. _Of course he is! You just insulted him!_ Did I? Oh yeah. I used _that_ word.

Suddenly it hit me like a freight train. _That_ word, "K-Kurt I-," I cut myself off. I didn't know how to rec- ret-… make this right again, "…oh God, Kurt I-,"

"Shut up!" Kurt's voice was different – angry. I'd never heard him sound like that before. _You've never called him **that** before._ Guilt was bubbling in my stomach like acid and it burned like too much black pepper multiplied by ten or something. Maybe even like hot chilli sauce multiplied by a lot. Kurt looked like he was debating something. _Whether he is going to kill you or not and where he would hide your body._ I gulped discreetly. He wouldn't… _Are you looking at his face right now Finn? Oh if looks could kill._ That damn voice in my head was going to drive me- wait, Kurt had turned away. I shook myself from my inner musings and watched him walk towards the stairs that lead up from the basement. I took an unsure step towards him but before I could even try anything else he was gone. I heard the distant slam of the front door.

Shit. Burt was gonna kill me; and then Mom would kill me too. _That's not possible you dolt. _Either way I was dead. _Hey, look on the brightside-_ There is no brightside. Kurt's gone, I'm a jerk and Burt's gonna pull out that shotgun he mentioned to Blaine and shove it right in my face… _Oh… Blaine. _I ran a hand through my hair.

I wondered for a moment what my gravestone would look like.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So yeah... two years since I first started this story... There are several excuses I could use, mainly, very bad writers block, moving, loss of the original file due to a broken computer and a busy busy job; among other things... anyway, here is the rather rubbish chapter two that will probably be changed when I have a better muse available.

**I do not have a beta, all mistakes are my own. I'd love to have a beta. -creys-**

Finns POV throughout this chapter.

* * *

><p>When the alarm went off the next morning, I hoped that what had happened yesterday had been a dream. Nothing seemed out of place, unless you count the fact that I was sprawled out on the couch in Kurt's basement room. I blinked open weary eyes and sat bolt upright, ignoring the spinning in my head making me feel dizzy. The room was empty save for myself. I cast a worried glance over the place and then moved over to the bathroom, pushing the door open to find that just as empty. I moved to the stairs, heading up them; the alarm still beeping behind me. Reaching the hallway, I moved through it to the kitchen, searching for Kurt. He wasn't there. I heard movement in the living room and headed in that direction, coming across my mother.<p>

She looked up when she heard me in the doorway and smiled, "Good morning, honey."

"Mom…" I breathed, "have you seen Kurt?" They were out last night, at dinner with some friends.

She shook her head, "He'll still be getting ready won't he?"

"Where's Burt?" I asked.

"He's gone to work already, honey are you okay?"

Kurt wasn't here… no biggie; he'll just be at school already. Do you really believe that? It was with a pounding heart that I found myself heading out of the front door without so much as a breakfast toastie. I heard my mom calling after me in concern but I didn't falter in my objective; find Kurt, and get peace of mind, because if he wasn't at school… I didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

><p>The bell rang to signal the end of first period and I stood from my seat. I could feel the gaze of my friends on my back. Mike and Rachel were both in my Math class and I had told them what had happened yesterday night; what I had said to Kurt. They'd assured me before classes began that he would show up; but now as I glanced over my shoulder at them, I could tell that they were as concerned as I was. It wasn't like Kurt to not turn up to school, even throughout all the ordeals he'd had to face - mostly alone. I felt sick to my stomach and as Rachel and Mike made their way towards me I thought perhaps I might chuck-up all over them.<p>

"He's probably just running late…" Mike muttered nervously.

"Are you sure he didn't call you last night?" I asked Rachel.

She shook her head, "He didn't call me, Finn… I would have remembered."

I can feel the sweat collecting on my brow, "Jesus…" I felt the chair beneath me as I sat down again, "…should we call the Police?"

Mike and Rachel shared a look. They both looked unsure, and after a moment or two Rachel spoke again, "You should tell Burt."

My heart constricted almost painfully, "I know." My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out.

**Mom**

I gulped and ignored the call, stuffing my phone back in my pocket. I looked at Rachel, then Mike and shook my head fiercely, "I can't… not yet…"

"Kurt's missing." Mike spoke harshly. Rachel added something but I was too far gone to hear what she'd said.

Oh god I was going to be sick. The images that flashed up in my head ran like a stop motion animation, all featuring Kurt. Kurt and blood. I ground my teeth and pulled my hair, "He's fine. He's fine… he's totally fine." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince them or me. Either way it wasn't working. I had to tell Burt, or my Mom… but I was too freaked out by the whole thing. What I said had been a complete accident - I hadn't meant it. Kurt was just being over dramatic. He knew I didn't mean it. He did! I would never say something like that on purpose. That's when it hit me. I would have, a long time ago, before we were friends, before we were brothers. My stomach flipped and I knew I was going to Hell for this; whatever the outcome.

"What about Blaine?" I asked suddenly, looking up at them, "Kurt would've gone to Blaine right?"

Rachel shook her head, "He would've called to let you know he was alright."

It was the end of the world. I was a dead man. Burt would never forgive me. My phone vibrated once and I pulled it out and opened the text message. It was from my mom.

**_School has just rung - Kurt didn't show up in homeroom or first period. Call me._**

Speaking of first period, that was the bell for second period and we noticed with some embarrassment that the class was filled and that we were in the wrong one.

* * *

><p>"Where's my son?" Burt and my mom had arrived at the school a little under ten minutes ago and I had been pulled from Biology to be pulled into Figgins' office.<p>

I gave a shrug, "I don't know; I haven't seen him since last night."

Burt's eyed narrowed as he took me in, but it was my mom that spoke, "What happened last night honey?"

I closed my eyes and it all came back like it had only just happened. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I think we should ask around the school," Figgins spoke up, "talk to his friends and ask them if they have heard from him."

"I've already done that!" I snapped, "Nobody has heard from him, he's missing! You need to call the police!"

"Finn-," my mom began, her voice shaking.

Burt cut her off, looking at Figgins, "Do what you want," he turned to his wife, "Finn's right... I'm calling the police - this isn't like Kurt."

My mom nodded, "I understand... Finn, you need to tell us what happened."

I stood as they turned to leave. Burt took my arm in a comforting grip and I took a breath, beginning my story as they walked me to the car.


End file.
